


Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Early Work, Episode Related, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan makes a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> posted 12/12/09, cross-posted here
> 
> Post-Omnivore

You're back at the hotel, packing up. Your shoulder's killing you and your head is pounding. You just need to get out of here. You're scared shitless. Even the knock at the door makes you jump.

You open it and...

...his body's pressed against in you, in a hug. You return in. You can feel him trembling against you. He's scared. You both are. You've never been shaken up like this before.

"I can't lose you. I can't lose you. I can't lose you," He whispers, almost like a therapy.

You silence him with a soft kiss. He whimpers, pulling you closer. His fingers dig into your shoulders. You feel something wet against your chest.

He's crying.

You have to be strong for him.

"I'm not going anywhere," you whisper into his ear.

"Promise?" He whimpers.

"Promise."


End file.
